Rogue and the Wolverine
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme... Beauty and the Beast. A tale of love, adventure and... mutants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Honestly I just found this in hard drive and I wrote it about six months ago. It isn****'****t finished but I****'****ve decided to post the first part and if I get enough reviews I****'****ll continue more quickly and if not I****'****ll just finish this next year. Enjoy! Also, the end of this chapter is not perfect but I can't be bothered to fix it. If you log in when you review, i'll answer any questions.**

**Characters:**

Beauty- Rogue

Beast- Logan

Servants- Storm, Iceman, Pyro

Enchantress- Jean

"Gaston"- Scott

Father- Charles Xavier

Sisters- Jubilee and Kitty

**Author notes: **I changed some aspects of the story and some parts I kept the same. Don't complain! And Scott's the bad guy because I wanted a good looking bad guy. And I'm still deciding whether or not the adamantium is part of the curse. Eep! I've said to much!

xXx

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young mutant lived in a shining mansion. Although he had everything his heart desired, the mutant was arrogant, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the mansion and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by her haggard appearance, the mutant sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful red-headed enchantress. The mutant tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she took away his ability to control his powers, transforming him into a hideous beast and placed the same powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his animal form, the Wolverine concealed himself inside his mansion, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the curse would be lifted. If not, he would be doomed to remain the Wolverine for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

West of the mansion was the small village of Westchester. As with every town it was filled with mutants. Mutants with control. They lived in peace with each other using their powers to benefit each other. But this particular mutant town of Westchester had a secret. A shame that was whispered about in bars and parties. The local telepath had three daughters. All beautiful. But one's beauty exceeded her. Most of the village men were smitten with her and the woman jealous, secretly of course. It was because she was different. Unlike every other villager this girl couldn't control her power. Rogue, as she had donned herself, had the mutation of skin absorption. She didn't know why she couldn't control her power and always felt ashamed. But even though her mutation made her shy away, she was the kindest person.

Rogue lived on the edge of the village near the forest. Her sisters spent most their time in the village while she only went in the morning to exchange her books. She spent most of her time reading. It was her one passion. When she wasn't reading she spent time with her father who was also a professor at the local school. The two spent most of the evening in the professor's study planning his lessons for the school. Rogue's two other sisters were named Jubilation Lee and Katherine, or Jubilee and Kitty. Jubilee spent most of her time at the theatre using her mutation to entertain others and attract men. Kitty spent a lot of time doing odd jobs for the tailor, and in return getting free dresses. Life went on an uninteresting way in a usual pattern.

It was one rainy day that something unusual happen. Rogue sat at her window staring out at nothing. Her father was at school teaching a class and her sister's were shopping. She sighed realising she probably need some fresh air. The rain never scared her. Not like her sisters who probably taking shelter in some poor un-expecting gentleman's house. She picked up her green cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her hood up. She headed out the front door and made sure to lock it. Putting the key in her apron pocket, she hitched up her dress and walked down the front stairs.

She looked over at the woods hearing a wolf howl in the distance. She smiled shaking her head. She never understood why the town was so afraid of the woods. It was such a mystery. She walked head bent down in the rain hoping no-one would notice her. Rain was her favourite weather to walk in because no-one would questions about her gloves, long sleeved dress and the hemline that was long it swished along in the dirt.

She walked along the familiar dirt path until she reached the lake. Open and wide she loved it. It was the fact she could touch the water with her bare skin. She kicked off her shoes and waded low until the water reached her ankles. She sighed and smiled letting the water wash over her. It felt wonderful. The rain running over her face and soaking her to the bone, the water of the lake lapping over her feet.

'Well you look breath taking.'

She whipped around eyes wide with surprise. Nearby the resident Casanova, or so he thought, stood looking at her with a smug grin on his face. Scott always threw in everyone's face that he was the most handsome man in the village and that he could successfully control his extreme mutation. His optic blasts plagued him as a child but he soon learnt control and that's when he discovered himself in a mirror. She rolled her eyes putting her shoes back on. He held out an arm assuming she was going to let him escort her home. He stood in his best suit, with a black cloak shielding it from the rain. She put her best smile on hoping she could avoid him.

'Why Scott, you startled me.'

'I'm sorry young Rogue. I just saw you in the rain and thought it was the perfect opportunity.'

'For what?'

'Well you see, you're an outcast. But never-the-less it's only you in this back water town that even compares to my beauty. Why when you're in the sun you are equal.'

'Lucky me.' she muttered sarcastically.

He seemed to miss the sarcasm and thought she was taking the compliment.

'Yes my beauty. So today I have sought you out to ask…'

Oh no! she thought. She watched as he knelt down. On a book that looked like the one she had left on her porch. She frowned wondering if punching him was an option.

'…for your hand in marriage.'

'Scott I'm speechless. I don't know what to say.'

'Say you'll marry me.'

She smiled innocently. As he stood up she picked up her book and started backing away. He stalked towards her slowly, big grin on his face. She looked behind her at the forest. He'd never follow her there.

'I…I…I just don't deserve you.'

Before he could reply she bolted into the woods. She ran until she was far enough in. She leant against the trees ad took deep breaths. Her heart was pounding and she was thankful she had avoided that. She looked into the woods. It was amazing. A breeze blew towards her. It was peaceful and inviting. The forest seemed so well kept. It wasn't even raining. She looked at the flowers. She smiled as she touched a lily. She looked up and saw the sky darken. She had to get home.

* * *

'There you are chica. Been looking for you.'

'I'm sorry Jubes. I got distracted.'

'I know. I heard the rumour as I came home. It's the third time he's asked?'

'No, first. The other two times he implied and I ran.'

Jubilee frowned and put down the plates she'd been setting out. Rogue shifted slightly so that Jubilee could sit next to her on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her coat was off but she still had on her long dress which protected her family from her.

'Rogue, why don't you accept? Scott is handsome…'

'Sure he's handsome, and vain and insensitive. Jubes he's not for me.'

There was a noise that sounded like a snort in the kitchen. Jubilee petted Rogue's head before heading back to the table to finish up for dinner. Kitty came out and narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

'What Kitty?'

'Rogue, you need to spend more time with others and less time reading.'

'What's wrong with reading?'

'Men don't want women to read.'

'Yeah, heaven forbid a woman should think or have idea's.'

'It's the books you read. They have no pictures!'

'Some people use their imaginations.'

Kitty glared at her then threw her hands up and stalked back into the kitchen. Rogue sighed and stood up. She walked slowly until she was at her father's study before she knocked carefully. She waited a minute before entering and closing the door behind her. Her father sat behind his desk, fingers pressed together head down. She'd have thought he was extremely busy had he not had a small smile on his face.

'Marie.'

'Father.'

'Is something wrong?'

'Of course not. You would know wouldn't you?'

'I do not read your mind without permission.'

'It's just that…I don't fit in here.'

Her father sighed and looked up at her. She walked over to him and hugged him carefully. Then she pulled back and sat on the floor, big green eyes staring at him. He touched a white strand that framed her face. He never said it out loud but everyone knew anyway. She was his favourite.

'You'll be in control soon. You just have to be patient.'

'I know father.'

She sat on the floor staring at the fire as he carried on with his work, one hand stroking her hair. Soon Jubilee called them to dinner. It was silent for her. Jubilee and Kitty prattled on about shopping and men. Kitty would occasional turn to their father to ask for money for a new dress or lace or ribbon for some or other ball she was invited too. Rogue picked at her food and thought about the forest. Maybe she'd go back there tomorrow. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Rogue waited as her father and sisters left in the morning. She wore a dark green dress and her green cloak over hoping it would camouflage her. She walked towards the forest and entered. She enjoyed the flowers and the breeze that seemed to pull her in. she walked slowly, cautiously and looking back every second to check how far she was. Once or twice she would stop and just stand still. Then as the wind wrapped around her she would carry on.

Her heart stopped. In front of her was an expanse mansion. It was covered by snow and the grey clouds swirled around. It had an aura of darkness and yet. She held her breath as she reached out and took a gate of the iron handle. She pushed it forward and entered. She headed into the mansion.

It was eerie and had a sense of foreboding. She suddenly had an urge to turn around. But a light whisper made her venture foreword. She stepped carefully headed to a room where a faint light came creeping out. She walked forward and stepped into the room. The whispering stopped and the candles flickered. She smiled as she noticed the heath burning brightly in front of her. She stretched out her hands revelling as the flames licked forward. Suddenly there was a noise behind her. She whipped around but no-one approached. The sound must be coming from outside.

'Why not take off your coat? You'll dry quicker.' muttered a voice.

'Who's there? Show yourself.'

'Show myself? Come on sweetheart I'm all over this room.'

'What?'

'Look deeper into the flames.'

She turned to the heath and stared. She gasped as she noticed the shape of a man sitting in the middle of the fire. Soon his form became clearer. She frowned.

'What are you?'

'A mutant. Isn't everyone?'

'Then why is your power so out of control.'

'Long story, Sheila. Besides the weather goddess prefers to be the one t'tell. Now coat, you're shivering.'

She obediently took off her coat and lay in front of the fire gazing at the man inside. As she looked closer she could see a face, hair and his body. He looked about twenty, maybe older. Her eyes grew heavy.

'You have a name?' he asked.

'Rogue.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Pyro.'

'Pyro? Oh like the fire. Hmm…weird.'

'What?'

'Most mutants in the village give their real names.'

'Then why didn't you give yours to me?'

'I can't control my power.' she mumbled.

Suddenly it became cold in the room and two other voices were heard. She felt heat grow around her body, almost like it was protecting her. She heard a voice like ice but not cold in that sense, and then there was a second voice. It was like a growl. It sounded sinister and hurt. Before she completely fell asleep she heard a low growl.

'Fine, she can stay.'

* * *

When she woke she didn't open her eyes. She heard voices and felt herself being surrounded by softness.

'Why do you always do this Pyro?' came a cold harsh voice.

'Do what?'

'Go out of your way to make him angry!'

'I don't! I just don't act like a little lap dog like you icicle!'

'It's Iceman!'

'Yeah, yeah. Go back to the freezer snow fairy.'

'Boys, please go resume your duties. I will stay with her.' said a softer voice.

She heard a shuffling and a door close. Then she opened her eyes and sat up. In front of her stood a beautiful woman, with white hair, flawless brown skin and white eyes. Her hair seemed to be blowing but Rogue felt no wind. The woman smiled and sat next to her on the bed. Suddenly it started snowing in the room.

'Sorry child, that happens at any moment. Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, I didn't even realise I could be so tired.'

'The forest does that. It's why most don't travel through it.'

'Where am I?'

'In my masters mansion. My name is Storm. I'm the loyal gardener.'

'Storm? I'm Rogue.'

'I hope you slept well.'

'Do I have to leave?'

'It is your choice as to whether you leave or stay. First we should get you dressed.'

'Why?'

'The master wants to meet you in the garden.'

'Oh.'

'Nothing serious. Though I must warn you, he does have quite a temper. Come I've picked out a beautiful green dress that will make your eye's sparkle.'

'Okay.'

Rogue moved out the bed and towards the dressing table. Storm took her time helping Rogue dress and brushing out her hair. Rogue noticed her gloves were dirty. Thankfully the dress was long sleeved, flowing usefully over her hands. Storm had loosened her hair and used her skilled hands to make little ringlets in her hair. Rogue had never seen her hair looking so…beautiful. The platinum streaks were well blended into her hair, making it no longer look like the colours were too different.

After an hour Storm seemed satisfied by her appearance she rang a small bell. After a few moments a man came in. But he was far from ordinary. He was pure ice from head to toe. With each step he left a trail of icicles, and as he drew near she felt chilled to the bone. But despite this he offered her a ice rose. She took it and curtsied. He reached out to touch her chin but she stepped away.

'Please, my skin must not be touched.'

'Understood. I'm Iceman, head of household. The master is waiting.'

'Patience is a virtue.' whispered Rogue.

Iceman looked shocked while Storm merely smiled warmly.

'She's perfect.'

* * *

The gardens were expanse as was the mansion. She was yet to receive a tour although from the way Iceman spoke it became apparent he thought she would be leaving soon. It was becoming obvious to her the extent of the what befell this household.

She noticed a wolf statue. Someone had scratched the name of the crest out and carved in the name Wolverine. They soon approached a tall, figure shadowed by darkness. Ice man leant close to her.

'Speak when spoken to.' he muttered.

He nodded to the figure before walking away. She stared at the towering figure. Although something was amiss. He was hunched over and his hands were obviously hidden by his cloak.

'I don't appreciate intruders in my mansion.' he growled.

'I'm sorry, I was lost and needed a place to stay.'

'Don't you have a home?'

'There was a snowstorm. What was I supposed to do?'

'Don't know.'

'You don't know or you don't care.'

'Pick one.'

'I'm just like you.'

'No you're not.'

'Please you think I'm blind? No-one in this castle can control their mutation.'

'Leave. Now.' he snarled.

'Let me stay. I want to help.' she pleaded.

'You can't, so leave.'

'Please.'

'NO!'

In a flash he turned around and she gasped. He was…amazing. His hair was dark, unruly and untamed. He had deep hazel eye's that burned her very soul. But from his hands came three metal claws. She turned away and took a step back. She felt ashamed at how she worried about her mutation when here was people whose problems were so extreme they couldn't even be in society.

'Guess you won't be staying. Pity, Remy could have used the company.'

Remy, the name rang so many bells. Of course Remy was the name of her sisters fiancé, he'd disappeared three months ago in the forest. He'd gone looking for a rose.

'Why, is Remy here?'

'He trespassed and tried to steal a rose.'

'I trespassed.' she pointed out.

He merely growled and sat on bench, staring at his clawed hands.

'Take me instead. If you need a prisoner so badly.' she whispered.

'You would take his place? Stay here and never see your family again?'

'Yes. Just let him go.'

'You must promise to stay forever. No coming and going as you please.'

'Is that why you wouldn't let me stay before? You were afraid I'd leave.'

'Do you promise or not?'

'You have my word.'

He nodded and reached out to touch a rose. She looked at the castle and smiled as she saw Storm fly into a window. She felt cold and sat done on the bench, keeping the distance between them. She looked at the roses noticing the were all red. Blood red.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Rogue.'

'What kind of a name is Rogue?'

'I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?'

'I'm Logan.'

'Marie.'

She looked at him and noticed a small twitch of his lips.

'Does it hurt?'

She pointed to his claws. He picked one hand up and looked at his clawed hands.

'All the time.'

She nodded and looked across the gardens. She heard shouts and watched as Remy was taken from the mansion. His eyes, intense red on black, burned as he caught her gaze. He shook his head but she smiled and turned away. Her sisters happiness was more important than hers. She heard a soft growling next to her and looked at Logan from the corner of her eyes. His expression was annoyance and anger. She suddenly felt irritated that he could be so heartless. Keeping someone from their family. How long had Jubilee cried herself to sleep? And here was Remy unharmed. She shook her head and stood up. She trudged back through the familiar path to the mansion. Within five minutes the snow stirred and Iceman appeared next to her. She carried on walking, ignoring him.

'The master was not done speaking to you.'

'Well, I'm done with him.' she snapped.

'You should go back.'

'I'm going to my room. Don't try and stop me.'

She ran up the front stairs of the mansion, tears running from her eyes. She realised that maybe she'd made a mistake staying here. But now, she could never leave.

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't decide if she would stay or not so pulled Remy in for small appearance. *turns to remy and winks* my day is never complete if I haven't thrown all my favourite male characters in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love how long this is! Seriously, it****'****s going to be about three or four long chapters. Instead of lots of little ones. Okay? Review munchkins.**

* * *

She sat on the bed gazing out at the grounds. A single tear hung on her cheek. She missed her father so much. But she had made a promise, and if there was ever a hope that she could touch again she had to stay here. She had yet to explore the castle. Bobby had come in with a air of formality and told her she was allowed everywhere accept the west wing. She was also invited for dinner with the Wolverine.

But right now, she wasn't interested in having dinner with someone as… heartless as Wolverine. Right now she just wanted be at home. Eating dinner, nestled between her family. But to be nestled she would need touchable skin. If she went home now, she would have to sit away from her family. If she couldn't she could kill them. The tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in the soft pillows. She didn't want to be cursed, she always did everything people expected of her. Everyone said she should be grateful for her beauty. But she'd rather be hideous and gruesome than having never to touch again.

There was a knock at her door. She sighed and wiped away her tears. She straightened her dress and padded slowly to the door. She open and smiled and stepped back to let Storm in. She then walked over to the bed and sat down. She frowned as Storm began sorting through the dresses in the closet.

"Are you looking for something Storm?" She questioned.

"We need to find you something to wear for dinner."

"Dinner?"

Storm turned around to face her, expression showing amusement.

"The master has invited you to join him for dinner."

"I know but…"

"Here. This will fit you beautifully, child."

Storm laid a shimmering white dress across her lap. Rogue smiled half-heartedly but handed the dress back.

"It's beautiful but I'm not going. I can't."

"I insist you do. You'll be staying here a long time, you'll have to dine with him sometime."

Rogue bit her lip and looked away. A long time. Forever. She would be here forever. Or maybe something would happen and they'd realise she didn't belong here. Maybe her instincts were right and she didn't belong anywhere.

"Rogue?"

"Tell your master I'm not coming." she whispered.

Storm sighed and then nodded and left the room. Rogue curled up on the bed and stared at the window as snow began to fall.

* * *

Kitty sat, cocoa now ice cold in her hand, as Remy ended his tale. Marie, trapped and alone. A prisoner. She shook her head and held her tears back. Her father sat silently by the window and Jubilee was tucked in Remy's embrace. She sniffed and put her cup down.

"It's my fault."

"Katherine-"

"No daddy, don't you see. I was never there for her. Always pushing and pushing for her to be normal. But I forgot that her power… what have I done?"

"Non petite, it's Remy's fault." whispered Remy.

Jubilee's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Don't say that. It's my fault for wanting a rose that sent you there. You would have taken her place if they hadn't shoved you out."

"I searched mon chere. But they'd thrown me out far from the castle. The snow was too thick to find it again. And that forest, it's suicide to be there."

"Maybe we could-"

"No!"

The three young ones looked up at the elder man. Charles sighed. His heart was heavy and filled with pain but as always, he had to be strong for his children. He turned his head slowly to his daughters.

"The snowstorm is too thick to travel through. Like Remy said, it's suicide to find the castle."

"But Marie-"

"Will be fine Jubilation. You know your little sister. She has an amazing inner strength."

* * *

Rogue jumped at the sound of banging on her door. She shook her head and reminded herself where she was. She sighed and walked to the door and leaned on it.

"Open up!" roared Wolverine, from the other side.

"No."

"NOW!"

"I said no."

"I said that you would join me for dinner."

"You _invited_ me, I declined." she pointed out.

"You will join me for dinner or I'll break down the door."

"Master, please. Your temper." whispered Storm.

She heard him take a deep breath. She huffed and closed her eyes, thinking of home.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

A thunder bolt cracked outside. Rogue stifled her giggle. The great Wolverine, scared of the weather-witch.

"Please." he muttered.

"No thank you." she shouted.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Watch me."

"Fine, starve for all I care!"

And with that he stomped away. She sighed and walked back to the bed and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for sleep to claim her. Forever, the word echoed once again in her mind.

* * *

It was dark outside but the snow still fell. Her stomach gave a little rumbled and she cursed her luck. She stepped out of the bed. She wore a pink floor length night gown without gloves. She figured there'd be less people around at this time at night. Not that many people lived here. She walked to her door and peeked out. There were no sounds and she quietly stepped out. Closing the door softly behind her, she took a deep breath and walked down the long winding corridor. The mansion was so immense and calm at night. It brought a sense of peace within her.

She wondered around until she was downstairs. She hoped she'd find the kitchen soon before someone found her. She turned to her left and suddenly smelt the familiar aroma of hot bread and spices. It smelt like home. She smiled and stepped closer to the door where the scents wafted from. It was half open and she stopped when she heard voices.

"This is what happens when we leave you alone."

_That sound like Iceman_, she thought to herself.

"I thought it's a good thing she's here?" came Pyro's familiar voice.

She smiled as warmth filled her. It always did when he spoke. Although, when Wolverine spoke, or growled, she felt this intense heat. Like a deep heat that boiled inside her. She shuddered and tried to refocus on the conversation.

"Heard she refused the master." laughed Pyro.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Did sound so surprised, how can you court a Shiela, when you lose your temper with her?"

"He really does need to control his temper. But, put yourself in his shoes."

"You think he's the only one suffering?"

"Here we go again." muttered Iceman.

The kitchen burst with flame and Rogue gasped and stumbled back. The door was flung open and she was met with two accusatory stares. Pyro's softened and he held out an enflamed hand. She stared at it and he pulled it back and gulped.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget I can't touch without burning."

"Don't worry, it's easy to forget, especially when you don't want to remember." she whispered.

She pushed herself up and dusted off her nightgown. She walked passed the two men and into the ktichen, taking a look around. Iceman soon moved in front of her.

"Splendid to see you milady. How can we be of service?"

"Um…"

Before she could finish her stomach let out a little growl. Pyro chuckled and headed over to the pots on the stove. No fire was underneath. He dished what looked like wild rice onto a plate and put it front of her with a fork. She smiled and took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise. The food was warmed and cooked. The plate and the fork were also hot. Iceman groaned as Pyro turned to make her tea.

"The master will make ice cubes out of me." he muttered.

Rogue smiled at him sympathetically and continued eating. Once she had finished she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"Thank you. That was delicious."

"That is the first compliment I ever received for my food." smiled Pyro.

"Doesn't Wolverine-"

"The master is not one for fancy cuisine. As long as it's meat, he's happy."

Rogue smiled and then clasped her hands together for warmth.

"No-one explained to me how the curse works yet." she whispered.

Iceman stopped his cleaning the kitchen and glared across at Pyro. Pyro merely shrugged.

"I never said anything."

"Oh, I figured it out for myself."

Iceman frowned at her but then shook his head.

"Perhaps you should return to your room."

"I couldn't possibly. I want to see more of this place. I am going to be here…for…forever."

There was a eerie silence as she uttered the last word. Her heart constricted for a few seconds and she gripped the door handle for support. Forever. It became cold next to her and she looked up to see Iceman smiling. He was actually handsome when he wasn't frowning.

"I would be honoured to give you a tour of the castle."

She nodded and allowed him to lead the way. She waved goodbye to Pyro was walked in the opposite direction, extinguishing candles as he walked.

The walked for ages, her eyes shining with excitement as she learnt so much about the mansion. Iceman's eyes glowed with pride as he spoke of the heritage of the mansion. It had belong to the Howlettes, a long line of respectable and powerful mutants. His own family, the Drakes, were loyal friends of the Howlettes. Pyro was part of the honourable Allerdyce family, and he and Iceman were cousins. Yet they never got along, fire and ice not mixing and all that. Rogue stifled a yawn and turned her head to the left. There was a staircase, long and covered in spider webs, unlike every other clean place of the mansion. There were claw marks everywhere.

Rogue turned her head to Iceman who was still walking and apparently talking now to himself. She took a deep breath and went up the winding stairs. Once at the top she reached a long corridor. She walked through slowly, heart thumping against her chest hard. She could smell forest and something distinctly primal. She liked it. It stirred up the adventurous side within her and she walked foreword eagerly. Finally she came to halt at a door. The claw marks were more aggressive here.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand one the door. It was open and she pushed it further before sliding into the room. It was dark, the only light source being the shimmering moon. She walked in further, looking at the paintings and colour drapes that were dull and covered with dust. One painting was torn and ravaged by claws. She lifted her trembling hands and placed the strewn pieces of cloth together. She could make out a face, handsome and smiling. And the most intense forest green eyes, flecked with gold's and hazels, creating a mesmerising effect. She leaned more forward when something caught her eye.

It was a blood red rose, bathed in a deep crimson light. She felt entranced suddenly and as if she'd lost control of her body, she approached it. Her skin hummed as she drew near, her fingers reaching out hungrily. She wanted, no, needed to touch this rose. This was it. This would cure her. Then she could go home and there'd be no more forever. She could be normal. She'd have everything denied to her. A handshake, a hug, a kiss. There'd be no more turning away from life. She'd be free. The rose was in front of her and she reached out to touch it when she heard a roar.

She never noticed that Wolverine was sleeping next to the rose until suddenly his black eyes bore into her own emerald ones and his breath washed over her face. She tried to take a deep breath but her lungs were burning. She looked down and her eyes widened. Claws pierced her right lung. She looked up again and watched with fascination as his eyes went from black to hazel.

"Logan?" she croaked.

Blood rose and gurgled from her mouth. She was choking and swaying. Fear entered his eyes and he stepped back.

"Marie?" he whispered.

She wanted to answer but instead her hand shot out and her bare fingertips grazed his cheek. And as if by magic, her fingers stayed there and anchored her to the ground. Then she was assaulted with it all. Life-force, memories and mutation. She gasped at the pain of having it all rush into her and with sheer force of will, pulled back. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance. She watched his body convulse on the floor and with a blood curdling scream she fled, fearing that she'd killed him.

She ran as fast as she could. She practically flew down the stairs. She headed to the front door and pulled it open. As she trudged through the snow towards the front gates.

"Rogue!"

"Not now Iceman. You need to help Logan."

"Please don't leave. It's not safe."

"Promise or no promise. I can't stay here any longer. It's not safe for you."

"Rogue wait! ROGUE!"

She threw the gate open with strength she never knew she had. She tore into the snow filled forest, not caring where she was going. Thank god this was not her first absorption. She pushed all the memories back. She kept only the powers, using his endurance and stamina to run as far away as she could. She soon couldn't differentiate her surroundings. Everywhere was snow. Her feet were numb and her body trembled from the sheer cold. She found a tree and huddled beneath it. She curled up and let the sob in her throat go. She cried so hard that her body exploded with pain. She was a monster. Cold, heartless and life taking.

Her sobs halted as she heard a growl. Her breathe hitched as dark figures stalked towards her. She sniffed and then gasped. Wolves. Even through the thick snow she could see them. Silver and black fur, teeth bared and dried blood still matted on their muzzle. They growled at her and for some reason a growl escaped her own throat. She clasped a hand over her mouth, appalled at the sound. She pushed further at the new psyche in her head until it faded to merely a whisper. She looked at the wolves with fearful eyes. They stared back in curiousty. Then their heads jerked left and thunder struck down their leader. The other's whimpered and fled. She closed her eyes for a moment and controlled her breathing. When she opened her eyes again, Storm stood in front of her.

"It's safe now." whispered Storm.

"Not while I'm around."

"You running away?"

"The masters mad, isn't he?"

"Who told you that?"

"He did. At least, his psyche. It said I must never touch the rose. It keeps repeating that I must never touch the rose."

"Child, I don't have all the answers, but please, stay with us. It's a safe place. For people like us."

"Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious."

"I'd better help."

Rogue grudgingly pulled herself up. Storm smiled and walked forward and Rogue followed. She wondered how it worked. Was it when Storm was upset when the snowstorm's grew or when she was happy. Or maybe it was both. Soon the castle came into view. Rogue walked as fast as her frozen feet could carry her. She entered the mansion and shut the door. Storm pointed to the room where she had first gone on her first night. Rogue entered the room and gasped. Wolverine was lying on the floor. But miraculously he was still breathing. Pyro sat in the fireplace. When he saw her, he sighed and the room grew immensely hot.

She rushed to the Wolverine's side and as carefully as she could she shoved a pillow under his head. Iceman came to her side and handed her gloves, slippers and a robe. She smiled gratefully and put her gloves on first and then the other two items. She sat beside the Wolverine and stroked his face. She stayed with him, trying to forget the conflict in her head.

* * *

Jubilee smiled at Remy as he slept peacefully on her bed. She'd be spending the night in Kitty's room. She kissed his forehead and stroked his chin. It pained her heart that for her love she had to give up her sister. It racked her with guilt that her sister's freedom was the price for her own wishes. She wiped a tear from her face and stepped from the room. She walked downstairs to fetch a cup of milk but stilled as a groan issued from her father's study. She rushed in the room and gasped.

It was a sight she'd never seen before. Her father, bent over, crying. His head was clutched in hands and his body shook lightly. She ran over to him and hugged him tight. She hadn't seen him like this since their mother had passed away. A few moments passed and soon his shaking stopped and his hand stroked her hair. She laughed at how her comforting him had turned around so quickly. She raised her head and gazed at his sparkling blue eyes. There was a smile, no pain from a moment ago.

"Father?"

"For a moment, I felt her pain. So strong that I could feel it over our distance. But it's gone now."

"She's alive?"

"Yes."

"She'll come back, right?" Jubilee whispered.

"Yes. We'll find her. Do not worry. Now go sleep. There is nothing we can do now."

She nodded and kissed his forehead. He squeezed her hand and turned his attention back to his work. She took a deep breath and headed back to the kitchen, her prayers and heart going out to her beloved little sister.

* * *

Rogue had fallen asleep with her head resting on the chair behind her and her hand on his heart. When his chest rose considerably she knew he was taking a deep breath and therefore waking up. She made to remove her hand but it stayed as his hazel eyes opened and pulled her in. Her breath hitched as she felt the familiar heat in her heart. What was it?

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey. What happened?"

"Whenever I touch someone, I take their life-force and memories, and in the case of mutants, their powers."

"Felt like you almost killed me." he muttered.

"If I held on any longer, I could have."

He looked up in shock at her. She looked away but her hand moved to stroke his knuckles. Her eyes then followed her fingers as they ran over his claws and back to his reddened knuckles.

"But you didn't. And I'm fine." he said.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you want me to leave."

"No, don't leave. It's fine. You're safe and okay. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"On the contrary, you saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So will you stay?"

She hesitated again and this time looked at him, her eyes burning into his.

"Come on, I'll protect you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, Yeah I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The fox in my story is purring. Don't argue. Sorry this took so long but I've been falling asleep a lot lately or spent most of my time reading other fics.**

* * *

Rogue woke up extremely comfortable. Which would have been normal if she hadn't fallen asleep on the floor. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at her own room. She sat up and smiled at the Storm asleep on a chair in her room. It had been a tiring night for all. She stood up and spotted the white shimmering gown still draped across the end of her bed. She shed her robe and nightwear and donned the gown. She moved to the full length mirror and gazed at herself.

"Where's the point in beauty when one cannot touch?" she whispered.

She looked Storm's sleeping form once more before picking up a pair of white gloves and pulling them on as she walked out the door. She walked the familiar path to the dining room Iceman had shown her during the tour. Her gown was long sleeved so her arms were kept warm. She hardly felt the cold when Iceman appeared next to her.

"Good morning."

"Morning milady. You might want to reconsider going down for breakfast."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that the master is there."

"Well then, you best inform him he'll be receiving company."

Iceman looked shocked but then he smiled and walked ahead. She descended the stairs slowly and came to the door. She reached out to open it but it swung open on it's own. She stepped into the vast room and looking to the windows, there was a long table. At the end closest to her, Iceman was placing down cutlery for her. At the other end, Wolverine sat, merely gazing out the window. She noticed a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. And suddenly she imagined touching those lips. And what they would feel like on hers.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked over to her seat. Iceman pulled out her chair with a bow and she took her seat and thanked him as he pushed her back in.

"Breakfast will be ready in but a few minutes."

"Thank you, Iceman."

He nodded and departed. She looked out of the window. There were red roses everywhere, contrasting heavily against the snow. She smiled and turned her attention to Wolverine.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, you?"

"I'm okay."

She smiled but noticed heavy worry in his eye.

"What?"

"When you fell asleep, you started… twisting and turning…and…" he sighed and looked away, "you started screaming. Howling actually."

"Oh." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I can't control the memories I take in when I sleep. When I'm awake I push them away, but during sleep, it's harder."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, as soon as I woke up, I forgot anything I dreamed."

"Why?"

"My father's a telepath. He created a box in my head that seals everything in my sub conscious mind. Therefore I can only access them when I'm asleep."

"You have a family?"

"Yes."

"Yet you wanted to stay here?"

"I'm a danger to my family."

She considered her words and laughed sarcastically.

"What am I saying? I'm a danger to everyone."

"Marie…"

Her breath hitched and she looked away. Her cheeks enflamed at the way he said her name. Her real name. She hoped he couldn't see her blush.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"You don't have to feel alone. All of us know what you're going through."

She nodded but still wouldn't lift her head. Only when a plate of oatmeal was placed in front of her did she look up. Logan had gone back to looking through the window. She thanked Pyro and began to eat. She smiled at the taste. It was sweet, filled with honey, cinnamon and sugar but there was always a spicy flavour thanks to the ginger and something else she couldn't place. She looked across at Logan and his empty plate. He also had no cutlery.

"Have you tried this?" she asked.

"No."

"But it's amazing."

"These claws don't exactly allow me the luxury of eating anything."

"So only foods you can eat with your hands?"

He grunted and she sighed. Then idea hit her. She smiled and picked up her bowl and spoon. She walked to his end of the table and placed the bowl and spoon down. The she moved a chair right next to him. He eyed her wearily as she scooped up a spoonful and blew carefully. She then held the spoon to his mouth.

"Taste." she commanded.

"No thanks darlin'"

"Taste." she repeated.

"No."

"Taste."

"Marie…"

"Logan, please."

He sighed and opened his mouth. She popped the spoon in and dragged it slowly out. She smiled as she watched him close his eyes and savour the flavours. Then his eyes opened slowly and met hers.

"Good right?"

"Great." he whispered.

She smiled and continued to eat, occasionally feeding him a spoonful. Once the porridge was done, Iceman brought out a plate of fruit which she shared with him too. Now and then she would stroke his hands and trace his claws. Somehow she suddenly felt like she could trust him with her life.

* * *

She decided to go back outside two days later. Having stayed in the mansion long enough she wrapped on a thick coat, gloves and snow boots, before heading into the garden. Everything was white, covered with snow. The only other colour were the red roses at the far end. She trudged her way to the back of the mansion trying to found any other sign of life. There was a tree, with branches hanging down low, brushing the snow covered ground. She walked up to the tree and sat down underneath.

Her hands felt cold and she smiled sadly realising why. How long had it been she'd held a book in her hand. Books were her release, her freedom. She could strip off her gloves and feel the pages, smooth paper gliding along her skin. There was no curse, no rush of memories, just her imagination creating her own images. For once it would be just her. For once she could touch.

She leaned her head back with a sigh. Some snow fell down on her lightly and she laughed and brushed it off her nose. She looked underneath the tree where she heard light breathing. Crouched behind the snow was a fox. It's fur was silver and glimmered in the small patch of sunlight it stood under. It met her gaze and she shifted back.

"He won't hurt you."

Her head shot up. Logan was standing in front of her. She shook her head and looked away, tugging at the gloves on her hands.

"That's not what I'm worried about." she held up one gloved hand, "can't touch remember."

He sighed and she expected him to walk away. But instead he sat next to her and patted the snow in front of him. The fox trotted up slowly and sniffed at his claws before carefully ducking his head under and licking the palm of Logan's hand.

"Hold out your hand." he commanded.

"But-"

"You have gloves on. He has fur."

She carefully held out her hand and waited. The fox moved over to her and licked at her gloves. Even through the material she could feel the heat of his little tongue. She giggled at the strange sensation and carefully stroked the fox's head. The fox purred and tucked itself by her side. They all sat in silence for a moment. She could feel the foxes body heat and also Logan's body heat. And his was amazing. He wore so little, a shirt, boots, torn black pants and a black cape. As she looked at his face she found him staring at her with a deep penetrating gaze that warmed her better then fire ever could. She could feel herself blush and turned away.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She eyed the snow in front of her and was struck by an idea. She bent down and scooped up a handful and rolled it into a ball. Then she whipped around and threw it at Logan. It collided with his face and he sprang up. She giggled and sprung behind the tree. She could hear his growl and she laughed more.

"Is that the best you can do? Growl at me?" she mocked.

She peeked around the tree and was met with a snowball in the face. She yelped and bent down to take more handfuls of snow. Suddenly she was pinned to the floor and felt his fingers brush her sides. She shrieked and gasped as he began to tickle her.

"Logan! Logan stop…hahaha… please!"

He chuckled lightly before sitting next to her as she tried to regulate her breathing. She saw him frown and looked at her side where apart of her dress was ripped. She sensed he'd probably retreat with guilt so she carefully put a hand on his.

"No-one's ever touched me willingly before. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he whispered.

She smiled and her smile grew as she noticed he was smiling back.

"Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"I won."

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

After dinner she found him walking out the front door. Afraid he was going into the forest she rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Logan?"

He stared down at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I was going for a walk in the garden. Would…would you…"

"I'll come with." she whispered.

He smiled and she hooked her arm through his. He lead away from the path leading to the heavy gates at the entrance and towards the back of mansion where there was a maze. The bushes that made up the maze were abundant in red roses. They walked in silence through the maze, him leading her through.

She began to wonder about her family. If they were coping without her. She'd never been away from home this long before. In a way, she happy not to be at home. Her family could be normal and have to spend their time keeping her away from everyone else. For years since her mutation manifested at the young age of two, they'd have to cancel birthday parties, stop going to church, go to town on certain days, have her home-schooled, just to avoid the possibility of someone touching her skin. Most normal mutants manifest at five and would learn control within weeks. With her it was different and therefore the blame was always put on her mother. And Rogue knew how that had pained her father.

Her mother had died when she was born. Her father was grief stricken and shut himself away from her. But when she absorbed Kitty during manifestation, her father was there for her. He made gloves necessary in the household, and ordered specially tailored clothes that covered her but caused her not to feel heat exhaustion on hot summer days. He moved from the middle of town, to the outskirts where the lake was. Her father knew no-one wanted the property because of the forest, but having the lake as part of the property and the open fields, meant she could be free to run without clothes that restrained her. He home-schooled her from age four, teaching her everything. By age ten she was studying philosophy and ethics. He took her to town every week to the library until she was old enough to walk there by herself.

She stopped and closed her eyes. Thinking about her father she suddenly wanted to be back home. Logan sensed her hesitation and stopped as well.

"You okay?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. She opened her eyes looked up at him. Their arms were still linked and he was staring at her with an intense gaze again. He lead her a little further until they came to a stone bench, covered with purple roses. He sat down, pulling her down with him. She frowned at the purple roses.

"Why are these different?" she asked.

"I don't know. Storm says they changed this colour today."

"Oh, how strange?"

"Yeah."

"Strange colour, purple. For a rose I mean."

"According to the books I've read, purple roses mean falling in love and love at first sight."

"Wow."

She looked at one of the roses and stroked one of the buds.

"Take your glove off." he whispered.

"But-"

"You don't want to hurt me."

She nodded, keeping her eyes away from him.

"You won't." he whispered.

He took her hand and carefully pulled her glove off. Then he let go of her hand and nodded at the rose. She leaned over, using her other arm still linked to his as support, and touched the rose with her bare hand. It was soft under her finger tips, like nothing she ever felt before. She smiled and traced the top of the bud, and then ran her hand down the stem.

"Marie."

"Hmm?"

"It's getting late. We should get you to bed."

She moved back and took her glove as he handed to her. He waited until she pulled it back on before standing up and escorting her back inside.

* * *

"How long have you been here?"

"Barely a week. Or maybe over. I've lost count." she whispered guiltily.

"And you still don't know to always wear a coat."

"Pipe down, firefly it was my fault."

Rogue turned to the door with a smile on her face as Logan entered. He threw some blankets on his chair and sat on the floor next to her. Lately they'd been going every evening to the maze in the garden for a walk. Usually the weather was just snow but today it had become a heavy rain. They'd made it back as quickly as possible but that had left Rogue soaked to the bone. And an unhappy Pyro who was always like a clucky mother hen when she was in danger of a cold.

There was a flash and Pyro stalked out, leaving behind a good fire still blazing in the fire place, and closed the door. Logan took one of the blankets and draped it around her shoulders. She'd shrugged off her coat, gloves and shoes, and was now down to her dress which was still soaking. She moved closer to the fire, trying to keep warm. There was a knock and then the room temperature dropped. Rogue turned her head and smiled at Iceman. He smiled back and placed a green long sleeved night gown and matching gloves on the arm of the chair.

"Storm says to change out of those wet clothes."

With a nod he turned and left. Rogue shifted awkwardly and looked at Logan. He smiled and stood up.

"Don't go." she blurted out.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she turned away. He took the blanket and used it to cup her chin.

"I'll be right outside. Change first."

He kissed on the head, her hair protecting her, and walked out the room. She sat there on the floor, blush still on her face, a shiver running down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

Scott Summers smiled at his dashing reflection in the door window, and licked his lips. Tomorrow, he'd be married for sure. He'd gathered as many lilies he could from a passing field and come to propose to his future wife. He had not see her in the village lately and knew she must be ashamed of running away from his magnificence. Now, he had given her time to think, and was going to ask her to be his one last time. He knocked confidently on the door and stood back. The door opened to reveal a short brunette who frowned at him. Disappointed, he lost composure for a second but quickly shook it off and smiled again.

"Ah, Katherine, you're looking positively regal this evening."

"It's Kitty. What do you want?"

"I have come here to propose to your beautiful sister."

"She's not here."

He frowned and looked the brunette. The girl had turned away from him and had tears in her eyes.

"Not here? But then where is my love?"

"Taken. By the beast."

Scott stared and then burst into laughter. The hilarity of the situation was too much and he had to hold onto the door frame. He noticed the brunette stared at him curiously and it caused his laughter to increase.

"Scott."

Scott took a deep breath and looked up. Professor Xavier had now come to the door with a serious expression. Scott shook his head.

"You can't be serious old man. A beast?"

"Yes. She wondered into the forest and has been trapped in a mansion."

Scott chuckled and stepped back.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Excuse me, I'll see if we can find a search party."

Scott put the lilies by the door and walked away. He had to make a new plan to acquire his wife. She just needed some...persuassion.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I love evil Scott.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to update... heh, sorry! Please review!**

* * *

Storm watched as the young girl walked in the garden, her long hair swaying from side to side. It was nearing a month that she'd been here and things had certainly changed for the better. Storm had watched fondly as the relationship between her master and this young girl grew. They ate their meals, sitting side by side. They took walks in the garden together and just the other day the master had taken her horse riding. Smiling to herself Storm concentrated and lifted her hands. The clouds rolled in and a light snow fell. Looking down she watched Rogue twirl, catching snowflakes on her gloved hand. A moment later she heard the door carefully open and close, and felt someone standing next to her. Chuckling lightly she glanced sideways and marvelled at the look of affection on her usually brusque masters face.

"She loves the snow." Storm remarked.

"Hm."

"She's happy, you know?"

"Has... does she... has she spoken to you?"

"No. But I can tell."

"How?"

"She used to cry... a lot... but now... now she hums while she gets dressed, smiles a lot and asks if you're okay."

"She asks about me?"

"It's strange... on the nights when you're locked in the west wing, though she can't hear you, she knows something's wrong. She feels your pain."

"What have you told her?!"

"Nothing. She just knows-"

"Her power."

"Well, yes but something deeper to. She always knew that something was happening but lately she channels your pain."

"I feel better... when I'm with her."

"You should tell her."

"She's just so... and I'm... I want to do something nice for her... but what?"

Storm and started to think. As she thought she looked down and watched as played with a fox. The little thing was chasing her skirt as Rogue ran in circles. She looks stunning, thought Storm, her eyes running over the pale green dress, smiling at the way her long hair was decorated with snow.

"What does she like?" asked Storm.

She waited for an answer but was met with silence. Afraid she'd asked the wrong question she tore her gaze away from Rogue to look at her master. Her eyes widened at the soft expression that graced his features.

"She loves touch. Whenever she touches something her eyes light up and a small smile forms on her lips. It has to be something and not someone. If she touches anything that's living, she shies away in fear. But when its paper, cloth, water, snow... the sleeve of my shirt..."

His eyes became out of focus and his gazed dropped to the girl below. Storm watched in amazement as he smiled fully, looking more handsome than she'd ever known her master to be. Realising he was being watched, the smile dropped and he coughed to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. Storm looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to him, waiting for him to continue.

"She has that look in her eyes that make the world seem like a better place." He whispered.

Storm smiled and then looked down. Rogue hand now taken off one glove and was carefully stroking the fox. There was a look of amazement in her eyes and a small smile on her face. The fox sniffed and then scampered away as the snow became heavier. Storm groaned inwardly but gave up trying to control the weather. On good days she could but it took too much out of her to try. Rogue was now sitting in the snow, her hands idly touching the snow, a smile still on her lips. She looked up suddenly and her smile grew. She waved and Storm waved back, eyes darting to the side. Her master didn't wave, but there was a smile on her face that Storm knew was just for the young girl below.

"I have an idea." Whispered Storm.

* * *

Rogue sighed, her arms in front of her. She couldn't see and that made her tense. If she couldn't see, she couldn't make sure her skin was covered. If her skin wasn't covered then someone could get hurt. Namely Logan who had an arm wrapped around hers as he guided her to some unknown destination. Why was she blindfolded? Because Logan had come into her room when she'd gone up after breakfast, taken a piece of cloth at her and blindfolded her. She'd almost tripped her long green gown, Logan seemed to insist she wear green, but he still wouldn't take the blindfold off.

"Logan-"

"Almost there."

Huffing, she grudgingly allowed him to lead her to only god knows where. He'd been acting strange since yesterday. He was very... affectionate almost. He held her hand at breakfast and kissed the top of her head when he said goodnight. He waited for her by her door when she woke up in the morning and followed her everywhere. Last night when they'd sat in front of the fire talking, he'd pulled her into his arms and let her snuggle there. The little voice in her head growled and protested, 'The Wolverine doesn't snuggle!', but she ignored it. She fumbled blindly with her left hand to locate the arm wrapped around her right arm. Her fingers came across something hard but warm and she knew she'd found his claws. She slowly ran her hand up his, feeling the claws, then the point where they came out of his hand and finally his strong hands. She ran her gloved hand slowly over his hand, trying to soothe the tension that having the claws out all the time had caused. They came to a stop and she heard the unmistakeable sound of a door opening. They walked again for a few seconds before they stopped and he let go of her arm. As he moved away she felt a little colder and wished he was back by her side. She heard sounds of shuffling and the room seemed to be getting lighter, though it was hard to tell through the blindfold. Then she felt him behind her and her blindfold was carefully sliced away. As she slowly opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise. It was a huge library filled with books, books and more books. There were great big windows, leather seats and in the corner a tea-tray filled with cakes and sandwiches.

"It's wonderful." She whispered.

"Take off your gloves."

She froze and turned to him slowly. He smiled and gestured around the room.

"This room is yours now. You can touch everything in here. It's safe for you. You can be normal Marie."

"Thank you."

"There's one more thing."

He lifted his hands to his neck and pulled off the tags that lay there. He then gently put them in her hand and smiled.

"I want you to keep them."

"Okay."

She put the tags around her neck and then carefully pulled off her gloves, placing them on a nearby table. She walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book. The hard cover made her skin tingle with a beautiful sensation. She sat on one of the leather chairs, fingers running over the smooth leather. As she opened the book she let her fingers run over the smooth glossy paper. She looked up in time to see Logan walking out.

"Wait!"

He stopped by the door and turned to face her. She gestured to the seat beside her.

"Sit with me?"

"I'd get bored and distract you."

"You could read." she suggested.

He sighed and shook his head, holding up his claws.

"I used to read all day but now with these it's difficult."

"Oh."

She looked away for a moment before smiling and turning her head towards him again.

"You can listen to me read, I mean, I know my voice is terrible but-"

"Your voice is beautiful."

"Is that a yes?"

He smiled and closed the door before moving forward to sit next to her. She waited until he was comfortably seated before turning the first page and reading.

* * *

Scott Summers rubbed his hands together gleefully before entering the tavern. It was quite, not many villagers were out at midnight. In the corner he could see a single candle lit as an old man sat in the corner, looking at some papers behind him. Scott smiled and hung his cloak by the door before moving towards the table. He sat opposite the old man. Erik Magnus Lenksher was feared and respected by all mutants. He ran what was known as the local asylum where he himself controlled the walls with his power over metal. It was a place for mutants who used their powers for their own selfish needs and those with extreme powers that were a threat to the peace of the village. He'd once taken Rogue when she was six but returned her two her family two years later when she became severely ill and near death.

As he sat down the waitress brought him a beer and walked off. Erik chuckled evilly and sipped his own drink.

"I see young Emma is still quite taken with you."

Scott shrugged and looked at the busty blonde. She noticed she had his attention and waved. He merely turned back to his drink and shook his head. Erik's expression grew grim and he stroked his silver beard.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he said you'd make it worth my while"

"You see it's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Marie, but she needs a little... persuasion."

"I'm listening."

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. I was at his home the other day, listening to him ramble on about some mansion she's trapped in."

"Xavier is harmless."

"Yes, but if Marie were to hear something had happened to her father she'd be back in a heartbeat."

"So you want me to lock-up her father in order to force her to marry you... that is despicable."

Scott raised an eyebrow at Erik's disgusted expression and eventually the old man smirked and chuckled again.

"Oh I like it."

"Perfect."

"Very well, I'll go make the arrangements. You know where to find me when you're ready." Said Erik.

"Agreed."

Erik nodded and then stood up, put on his cloak and walked out of the bar. Scott drank his beer and waited a few seconds. Within minutes his trustful friend Mortimer Toynbee or Toad, sat next to him. They called him Toad because of his amphibious mutation and also his slick and oily ways. Toad wrapped the table and within in minutes Emma brought him a beer. She threw him a look of disgust and then looked at Scott lovingly before walking away.

"Well?" asked Scott.

"Nothing, I've asked around but no-one has seen her. Also, her family have not left the house in weeks."

"Damn... anything else?"

"There are rumours that the Gambit is back."

"LeBeau? Impossible, I watched him walk into that forest myself."

"Nu-uh. Miss Braddock told me she saw him and young Jubilee in the garden at their house."

"Did she read their minds?"

"No sir, they have them strong mental barriers because they're daughters o' telepaths."

Scott shook his head and banged his fist on the table.

"Toad you are to stay near the house and not leave no matter what. Understood?"

"Aw come on-"

Scott reached forward and placed his hands tightly around Toad's neck.

"Understood?" he hissed.

"Why yes Mr Summers sir."

"Good, no get out of my sight and don't come back until Marie comes home."

Toad nodded and scampered off. Scott sighed and threw his beer across the room, causing it to fly into the opposite wall. Within minutes another appeared and he looked up and gave Emma a grateful smile.

"Thank you Miss Frost."

"It's a pleasure Mr Summers. Anything for you."

He smirked as the busty blonde flipped back her hair and bent forward to show her cleavage. She squeezed his bicep before leaving. He drank his beer quickly and sighed. When Marie was his wife she would have a lot to make up for.

* * *

Rogue sighed and pulled nervously at her silver gloves. She was wearing a floor length ball gown, gloves and shoes, which were all silver. Her auburn hair was done in a bun on top of her head and her white bangs framed her face. She stood at the top of the stairs of the grand ballroom staring at how beautiful it looked. Everything was blue and covered in ice and snow thanks to Iceman and Storm. By the windows were purple roses that were now growing abundantly in the back grove.

Hearing someone clear his or her throat she looked up just in time to see Logan enter the ballroom. He was looking around and pointing to things while muttering to Iceman who was standing next to him. Logan looked amazing in a specially fitted tuxedo, his beard trimmed and hair looking less wild. Storm nudged her forward and Rogue took a deep breath before stepping out into the ballroom. She thought about how oddly quiet it was as she descended the stairs. As she reached the last step, Logan was there with a charming smile on his face.

"Marie." He breathed, his eyes wondering over her.

She blushed and reached to take his hand. He pulled his hand back but she was faster and clutched his hand, mindful of his claws.

"I trust you." She whispered.

He nodded and led her to the dance floor. Music started and Rogue looked around to see Pyro with a microphone and Iceman by a piano. The music started and Rogue placed one of Logan's hands on her waist and the other in her hand.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Rogue looked up as she felt herself being moved. Logan led her through the doors of the balcony and onto the veranda. She blushed having not realised that while dancing she had put her head on his chest to listen to his heart. Sighing sadly she sat on the bench and gazed over the garden.

"Marie… are... are you happy here?"

"Of course I am but…"

"But?"

"I miss my family. I wonder where they are… if they're okay. If only I could see them."

She sighed again and looked at her gloves. The silver shone in the moonlight.

"There is a way." Whispered Logan.

"How?"

Logan sighed and handed her something from his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a magic mirror. It'll show you anything you want, just ask."

Marie nodded and looked into the small mirror.

"I want to see my family… please."

The mirror shone red before a picture was revealed to her. She gasped as she saw the authorities drag Remy and Jubilee away.

"**You can't do this! You can't. Leave my father alone!" **came Jubilee's voice from within the mirror.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"What?"

"My family, something's happening! They need me…"

She stood up and was about to rush to her room when she remembered where she was. She turned slowly and looked at Logan. But he was looking over the balcony.

"You should go." He whispered.

"But-"

"You no longer have to abide by the terms of your imprisonment. You're free."

"Thank you, thank so much."

She reached around her neck to give back the tags but he shook his head and stilled her hands.

"Keep it... so you'll always remember us and your time here."

She nodded and ran upstairs. Hurrying into her room she tore off her dress and donned her normal one that she'd came here in and her green travelling cloak. She then hurried to the front door where a black horse was waiting for her. She climbed on after putting some things in the saddle bag and pulled at the reins. The horse broke into a run and as she sped through the gates she could hear a pained roar coming from inside the castle.

_I just want you to know who I am _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, life snatched me up and wouldn't let me escape. But here is the final chapter unless you want another one.**

* * *

Rogue arrived home to find the door closed and off it's hinges, the lights off and not a sound from within. Shaking her head in disbelief she ran inside, calling for her family. As she turned to leave the house something collided with her and she was knocked backwards. She blinked a few times and smiled when she saw who she had collided with.

"Kitty!"

"Marie! Oh gods, I thought you were dead!"

"Where is everyone?"

Kitty looked away and stood up slowly, offering her hand to help her up. Rogue took her sister's hand and stood up, brushing off her dress. Then she turned to her older sister with a puzzled expression.

"Where is father?"

"After they arrested Jubilee and Remy for your murder, they then threw father in Lenksher's mental asylum."

"No." whispered Marie, horrified.

"Father told me to be quiet, otherwise they would have arrested me too."

"But Jubilation and Remy didn't kill me."

"That's what father said but they thought he was trying to mess with their minds and said he was insane."

"Have they lost their minds?"

"Probably… but it's okay Marie! You're here! Away from that monster."

"He's not a monster."

"What?"

Rogue sighed and sat down on one the chairs in the room they were in. Kitty kneeled in front of her and touched her knee.

"Marie… what do you mean?"

"He's not a monster. He's a person… he's… I… I think I-"

"Well hello there love, Scotty boy will be glad t'hear that yer back!"

Rogue's eyes clamped shut and she shuddered at the sound of Toad's voice.

* * *

Iceman dusted the ice of his tuxedo and walked the familiar path towards the west wing. He'd been in the ballroom all night cleaning up after the magnificent event. He assumed the two lovebirds had gone up for some time alone. He was surprised that he couldn't find Storm or Pyro anywhere. Opening the door slowly, he found his master on the floor, a bottle of whiskey at his feet.

"Well Master, I must say everything went just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you, ha ha-"

"I let her go."

"Yes, yes, splen - You... what? How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but, but, but... but... why?"

"Because... I love her."

Iceman closed his eyes and sighed. He gave a small bow before leaving the room. His heart filled with sorrow for his master.

* * *

Rogue waited on the front porch, Kitty by her side, the carriage arrived and Scott gracefully stepped outside.

"Marie! Darling you're home."

Rogue stood up and rushed to Scott, hands gripping his arms.

"Scott, you have to help me get my family back. You have some authority in this town-"

"Well-"

"It's true. People listen to you. Please."

"Calm down, I'm sure I could do something."

Rogue looked around as more of the villagers came towards her house. Some looked stunned to see her and other's were whispering about a hoax. She shook her head and looked up into Scott's deep blue eyes.

"Tell them the truth Scott. That my father didn't do this."

"I could...if..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

She moved away from him as he was on fire and shook her head in disbelief. The image of Logan floated through her mind and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Never." She spat.

"One word Marie, that all it takes."

"I'll never marry you even if you were the last mutant on this earth."

"Have it your way."

She watched as he turned and shook his head at the Erik Lenksher, who stood to the side of the villagers, dangling a set of keys in his hand. Erik then smirked and whispered to one his men. The carriage he was standing besides began to move away and Marie heard the villagers muttering away. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to think. The mirror! She reached into her saddle bags and pulled that magic mirror. She rushed back to the crowd.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it." She turned her gaze to the mirror and took a deep breath before speaking, " Show me the Wolverine."

The mirror shone red and she pointed it towards the crowd. She couldn't see what was being shown but the roars of pain she heard from the mirror was enough to break her heart. He needed her. She turned the mirror around and Logan into sad hazel eyes as he clawed everything around him.

"Monster!" someone screamed.

"No… you don't understand. He wouldn't harm anyone. He's kind, gentle… he just needs help."

"If I didn't know any better I'd see you had feelings for this freak."

"He's not the freak Scott, you are."

Scott sneered at her before pushing her away and grabbing the mirror.

"This Wolverine will kill us all. He is the curse of the forest and if we allow him to live he'll shatter the control of our gifts. I say we kill him before his powers consume him fully and he strikes against."

"Yes!" shouted the crowd in agreement.

Rogue stood up trying to defend Logan but Scott grabbed her arm and threw her towards Toad. Toad clapped her in irons and tying her to the front stairs of her house.

"This abomination is against us. She refuses to control her power so we shall leave her here. She has a choice, be normal or die." shouted Scott to the crowd.

Rogue watched in horror as they lit their torches and headed into the forest. She pulled at her chains and tried to get free but couldn't.

"Logan, I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

Storm felt the shift in the forest as the sounds of angry voices reached her ears. She tried to thicken the snow storm outside but her powers weren't co-operating. She stood up where she was meditating and rushed downstairs just as she heard a loud crash outside. She hurried to the window and looked out. Her eyes widened as she looked at the fallen gate. Ice started to form where they walked before walls shot up. She turned around to face Iceman who was descending the stairs.

"That won't hold them for long." She whispered.

"Get the master." ordered Iceman.

She nodded and ran back up the staircase, heading towards the west wing. She stopped when she noticed the smell of alcohol and the deep whimpering coming from inside. Once she opened the door, the whimpering stopped but there was no familiar growl.

"Master?"

"Please… go away."

"But Master, the mansion is under attack! We can't stop them!"

"It doesn't matter now… just let them come."

"This is my home and I will not see it fall."

She turned around and flew back downstairs just as one of the windows shattered and a slimy man dropped through, smiling.

"Ello boys." he sneered.

Storm felt anger course through her and she used all her strength to get a grip on the lightening around her.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning?"

She looked up at the dark sky and smiled at the familiar sound of thunder.

"The same thing that happens to everything else."

* * *

"Marie, please."

Rogue shook her head, turning her face away from her sister's bare hand.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's the only way, I can't phase your hand out myself. Please."

Rogue sighed and nodded slowly. Kitty reached forward and placed her hand on Rogue's cheek for a moment. Rogue felt the pull and waited only a second before pushing her sister's body away. Then she used her new temporary power to phase out of her handcuffs. Kitty was sitting on the ground holding her head but still awake.

"Go." She whispered.

Rogue nodded and climbed onto her horse, fleeing into the forest in hopes that she's be on time.

* * *

Scott prowled through the upper levels of the mansion, ignoring the sounds of the battle downstairs. These mutants that lived you were strong, but they were not his concern. He just needed to find the creature and kill it. Walking towards an open door he stopped to look into the room and smirked as he heard a growl. The creature was sitting on a chair in the room; his back turned away from him. Scott slowly walked into the room waiting for the attack. But the creature didn't move, just kept up the low growl rumbling from his chest. As Scott took a few more steps into the room, the creature turned his head to look at him but nothing else. Scott focused on the creature and unleashed an optic blast. The creature shot through the window and lay outside unmoving. Scott chuckled darkly and walked slowly to the lump on the veranda getting ready to put a hole in the pathetic creature.

"Scott! Stop."

"Marie?" whispered the creature.

Scott watched in anger as the creature lifted it's head and looked over the railing. Scott followed his gaze to where Marie stood below gazing up at the creature with love in her eyes. Clench his fist in anger Scott turned back to the creature, readying another optic blast. But within seconds he was slammed against the wall, three claws at his neck. Scott struggled at the grip at his neck, before bringing up his legs and kicking the creature in the gut. It stumbled backwards and snarled. Scott snarled back and shot another optic blast but the creature dodged, jumping out of site. Scott looked around, stalking forward slowly.

"Were you in love with her, Wolverine? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

Scott saw movement to his right and released an optic blast, but it was merely a statue. Before he could step forward he was grabbed from behind, a thick arm around his neck, restricting his airways.

"Get out." Whispered a deep voice.

Scott nodded slowly but saw a lamp and aimed to blow it up. But as his blast was released someone ran in front of it and a high pitch scream was heard. As he felt his heart grow cold with fear from having shot his true love, he shed one tear as he was thrown from the building and tumbled into the dark abyss below.

* * *

Rogue lay on the ground feeling her head grow heavy. Her body still burned from the blast and darkness was beginning to cloud her vision. Then she felt herself being pulled up strong arms and everything was okay. She opened her mouth to tell him that but her throat burned and the darkness was taking over. The she felt his lips on hers and the pull started. She felt him flow into her before all the pain went away and she pushed him off. He flopped lifelessly next to her and she hurried to turn him over. There were cuts all over him, and the bleeding was not stopping. She turned him over and stroked his face with her gloved hands. His eyes flickered open and she smiled sadly at the look of relief on his face.

"You - You came back." he whispered.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe... it's better - it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. You heal remember?"

"At-at least... I got to see you... one last time."

"Don't… Logan please…"

"Marie…"

She watched in horror as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. She shook her head tears falling down her face. She'd killed him. He had given his life for her after she'd left him. She rested her head on his chest where his still heart was and whispered;

"I love you."

The rain started to fall but Rogue didn't notice as the tears flooded down her cheeks. Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Logan's body started to vibrate. Rogue's head shot and she back away just as a bright red light engulfed Logan's body, forcing her to close her eyes. When she reopened them, Logan was once again on the ground. She shifted closer but stopped when the body moved. As he stood up his cloak fell away and he turned to face her fully.

But it didn't look like her Wolverine. This man had no facial hair, his hair neat and no claws protruding from his hands. She stepped back shaking her head. She pulled at her gloves and gazed at the ground.

"Marie, it's me."

The voice was softer, gentler than the gruff voice that Wolverine had. She looked up as he stepped closer. Hesitantly she stepped closer and reached out her gloved hand. She moved a strand of hair that had fallen from his eyes and looked into them. They were a deep forest green with flecks of gold and hazel.

"Logan." She gasped.

She threw her arms around him; mindful of all the skin he was now showing. He pushed her back slightly and pulled her head closer so that their lips were almost touching.

"Logan, I'll hurt you." She whispered.

"You won't. I trust you."

With that said he pressed his lips to hers. Instead of a rush of memories, she merely felt her skin heat up and a tingle ran down her spine. She deepened the kiss and twisted her fingers in his hair. They broke apart after the need for air arose and he smiled at her before kissing her nose.

"You did it darlin'. You broke the spell." He whispered.

She blushed and turned her head as she heard someone clear their throat. She gasped seeing Storm, Iceman and Pyro watching them, all looking completely normal. Logan took a step away to create space between them before pulling off her gloves and tossing them over the edge. He then bent down on one knee taking her now bare hands.

"Marry me?"

Rogue smiled and nodded.

* * *

Robert Drake smiled at the ladies on the opposite side of the room, before taking a sip of his wine. The ballroom was crowded with people all here to welcome home the happy couple from their honeymoon. His eyes flickered over to Lady Marie's family. Her sister Jubilation and her husband Remy were surrounded by elderly woman, all wanting to wish the couple blessings. Jubilation was three months pregnant and glowing beautifully. Robert then turned to Professor Xavier who was speaking to Ororo. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke to him and Robert felt a surge of hope that his mentor would find a love of her own. His eyes then fell upon Katherine and he blushed at the way she smiled him. She flipped her brown hair, winked and turned back to the man she was talking to. Robert was about to walk over to her when someone pulled him back.

"Hey ice fairy. Everything's ready in the kitchen."

"St John, you are to address me as Robert now."

"Loosen up mate. We're free."

"Yes we are. I knew she was the one all along."

"What? I was the one who watched them each night. I knew they were in love before you."

"No, if my memory is right, I told Storm that those purple flowers were a sign they were falling in love."

"Lies." spat John.

Robert raised his eyebrow and iced his hand.

"Is that a challenge?"

John smirked and his hand enflamed.

"Of course."

"Boys!" came a stern voice.

Robert recalled his ice and turned to Ororo.

"Apologies, Ororo." He muttered.

"They're here." Said Ororo.

Robert turned to the door and all anger was forgotten as Marie and Logan walked in. He stepped forward to address the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome back to Lord James Logan Howlette and Lady Anna Marie Howlette."

The crowd broke into a cheer and the couple smiled.

"Long live Wolverine and the Rogue." Chanted everyone.

* * *

**A/N:That made me cry! To think I was considering leaving it on a cliff hangar...hehe.**


End file.
